User talk:DarkLantern1806
Orange Lantern Corps Members Editing Work Hi DarkLantern1806 I'm Rod12 I'm the Head Admin of The Green Lantern Wiki Database Site here basically I'm the guy incharge. I want to say hi and introduce myself and also say awsome job your doing with the Orange Lantern Corps Members Pages what your doing with the pages is just what I wanted to see mainly I'm happy you found Philip Tan's pencil drawings on the other Orange Lantern Corps Members because ironically enough before you started working on the Orange Lantern Corps I was actually working on the Members Pages as well but I had to stop because I was trying to find Philip Tan's pencil drawings but lucky enough you found the images and the pages can be finished being created. One request I have if you don't mind I need you find a image of Orange Lantern Turpa he was one of the members of Agent Orange Team of Theives I'm having trouble finding a good image of him either when he wasn't a Orange Lantern or when he is a Orange Lantern would be great just make sure the image is big small images stink. An when you find the image just let me know and upload the image and I'll create Turpa's page. Once again thanks for the editing help with the Orange Lantern Corps and if you ever have any questions or just want to Green Lantern or in this case Larfleeze just send me a message on my talk page. From Rod12 Turpa Hi DarkLantern1806 with the Turpa Image all I was looking for was a front shot of the character where you could see a clear shot of his face thats all if he's alive, Orange Lantern or Black Lantern thats ok too I was basically looking for a good head shot of the character that is a big image or desecent size image of course oh well talk to you later. An I've got a project that I hope you would be interest in doing similar type job like with the Orange Lantern Corps. I'll send you a message later about it. From Rod12 Batman (Bruce Wayne) Hey DarkLatern1806 I had to delete the recent page you created for Batman (Bruce Wayne) because that page exist on the Batman Wiki Site my friend runs and all the Batman info is on that site including the recent info as a Black Lantern me and my friend User:Doomlurker run a Justice League Network Database of Wiki Sites which are kind of connected together. He has Batman, Aquaman, Shazam, Hawkman and Wonder Woman and I have Green Lantern, The Flash, Green Arrow, The Martian Manhunter and Superman. An each site kind of deals with the certain character universe of the certain DC Hero. As for that project I wanted you do I would like you to work on the Star Sapphires and the list of there Current Corps Members if you can and do the same thing like you did with the Orange Lantern Corps and there members that would great if you could do that. Oh and if you have and questions about the Justice League Network Database of Wiki Sites let me know. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod12 Editing Work Hi DarkLantern1806 glad to see you back from vacation hope it was fun and you had a good time. With working on the Space Sector pages first start with only the Space Sector pages from Space Sector 0000 to Space Sector 1234. The Other Space Sector pages don't have the Space Sector Templates on them yet and I'll do that job soon and then you can start work on them when I'm done. On the Orange Lantern Character Images I'll create a Orange Lantern Corps/Gallery Page and you can upload them in there for now just make sure the image are big and they have no water mark tage on them. Oh and have a happy new year and I'll work with you on the Space Sector pages and we can team up together and get them all updated. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod hey, i was wondering what u could tell me about the brightest day? Hello, i was wondering if you could tell me about the brightest day? Image Problem Hey DarkLantern1806 I found out yesterday they were working on some issues with the images and uploading them on all the Wiki Sites and were trying to fix them there might be a few bugs to work out still. But out of curiousity what images were not working from your end because I'll check my end as well to double check on the issue. Oh well talk to you later and hope that answered your question. From Rod